Talk:2014-15 First League/Matches
Why didn't Donderar win??? We have a very good team! Traspes (talk) 00:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Mediterranean was better and when I played the game it was hard just to stop and more goals. HORTON11: • 12:15, August 25, 2014 (UTC) You did it in a video game?? Traspes (talk) 00:47, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I have one of the FIFA video games but it's not that new. HORTON11: • 13:22, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that's a good idea. And I won!!!! I think that now we can win the league. Traspes (talk) 01:14, September 1, 2014 (UTC) We'll see. There are a lot of good teams and the season is only starting. HORTON11: • 14:35, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Can I put the goals of the other game?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:46, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I was just busy and didn't have time to put them there (I had to go somewhere), but now I'm back. 77topaz (talk) 04:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Traspes, I was editing the page just as you changed it. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:31, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know, sorry. I played the games on playstation 3 with my brother, sorry. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:16, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Scores Seems like everyone on the site wants to put scores for the matches so I propose we create a calendar or list to give each person a chance at creating results. It'd also be fair for that person to update the table and goalscorers list. HORTON11: • 20:29, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that could be a good idea. 77topaz (talk) 22:27, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I like that idea! And also before Happy65 wanted. And the top goalscorer is from Traspes! Traspes - Dianna Bartol Happy65 hasn't really been active lately, though - he hasn't edited this wiki in weeks. And indeed, Sergio Cañete is the top goalscorer; in fact, there are three Traspesians in the top ten! Also, for Matchday 11, perhaps I could do the Saturday results and you the Sunday ones? 77topaz (talk) 01:18, October 27, 2014 (UTC) But we need to think also about Horton, so maybe, every person can do a weekend and it's rotated. Maybe the next is me (November 1 and 2), the next week Horton, after that week you, and etc etc. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:34, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :That's possible - we'd have to see what he thinks. Another possibility could be that I do Matchday 11 Saturday, you do Matchday 11 Sunday, Horton does Matchday 12 Saturday, I do Matchday 12 Sunday, etc. 77topaz (talk) 01:49, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::It's more easy for the person to do all of the weekend. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:14, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Traspes' idea seems to be more straightforward. And if Happy returns nd is interested I could give him one of my matchdays. HORTON11: • 19:57, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Also can you come to Juliana?? I am going to make a museum! Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:37, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Next matchdays Here's how we're going with those: Topaz did matchday 10, so Traspes can do matchday 11, I'll do matchday 12, Topaz matchday 13 and so on. If Happy wants to do the results I can give him one of my days to do it. HORTON11: • 17:55, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok, i CAN DO IT. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy, today is one of Traspes's matchdays. Horton said he'd let you do one of his matchdays, but this one is assigned to Traspes - see the discussions above. 77topaz (talk) 00:07, November 2, 2014 (UTC) It's fine if someone else wants to give Happy a game, but ask. HORTON11: • 13:16, November 2, 2014 (UTC) My Turn It's my turn for the scores, so I will put them. I will copy the games from the link that Topaz did, http://www.teamopolis.com/tools/round-robin/XTD13RDMXHAW but please if there is a mistake tell me. Traspes - Dianna Bartol Why did you replace Ibrahim Ghrabi with Mike Murray, Happy? It's usually not advisable to change the existing results. 77topaz (talk) 08:43, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Happy, don't change them. And I had planned for this to be an international break weekend like most leagues and have the national team play. HORTON11: • 13:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps you should put up the schedule for all the remaining matchdays, Horton, that would avoid confusion. 77topaz (talk) 19:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I should :P HORTON11: • 13:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Horton, do you think I can put all of the games that are left from your link?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:53, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I've put them. Also, could I please do Sunday's matches? 77topaz (talk) 05:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Traspes is doing this weekend's, I'm doing the next, you're doing the one after etc. If happy wants to we can add him in as well. HORTON11: • 15:34, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Bakkal There's no Bakkal in the Kings squad. HORTON11: • 17:05, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Bakkal was a player for Kings but his page is renamed into Urvin Vallei. Wabba The I (talk) 17:33, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Bakkal is a real Dutch player though. HORTON11: • 17:43, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes. But Topaz removed Bakkal from the squad (even though he's a free agent) and replaced him with Urvin Vallei. Bakkal's still a Kings player, Bakkal can still score. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 17:54, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Should be added to the squad then or simply said he was released. BTW, come to (Lovia) chat. HORTON11: • 17:55, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Sean didn't link any of his added players, so he there was no indication at all that Bakkal was a real player (he isn't particularly well-known IRL, if I had known he was an IRL player I would have just put a Wikipedia link there as I did with Trochowski afterward). It's Sean's problem that he didn't bother to link, and then completely left the wiki directly afterward to boot (in fact, he only spent three days on the wiki in total :P ). 77topaz (talk) 07:47, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, that is true. HORTON11: • 12:50, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that, but I have returned to the wiki and plan to stay(I was busy IRL with school). I should've done the link and now know that for any future players. Sorry for the inconvenience. 13:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC) No problem. We can always fix the issues. You can simply add Bakkal to the squad again, since he's still a free agent. HORTON11: • 14:16, April 28, 2015 (UTC)